


The Temporary Nature of Trials and Tribulations

by imadeafanpage



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dan is an idiot, Dan/Phil - Freeform, Do I need to tag these, Established Relationship, Jokes, M/M, Making Out, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oneshot, Tickling, but we love him, friendly teasing, okay the parents are vague, phil is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadeafanpage/pseuds/imadeafanpage
Summary: So this was written. It may be adapted into a longer piece later as there is an idea I'm considering- I just don't really have the time to write it all.Anyway, I hope you enjoy!





	The Temporary Nature of Trials and Tribulations

"Phiill?" Dan asked, lazily running his hands through the other boys hair as he lay on his chest. He twiddled with a piece of silky hair whilst waiting for the other boy to respond.

"Mmhmm..." he replied.

"How come you have such black hair, you know, with your mum's being brown and your dad's kinda medium too?"

"Maybe I'm adopted " laughed Phil. Dan smirked "Who'd adopt you?" He said jokingly. Phil sat up and smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "Oi" he giggled. Dan laughed.

"How badly do you want to know the truth?" Phil asked teasingly. A mischievous grin had replaced his earlier smile. "Hmmm" said Dan "What will it cost me?". He scooted up the bed into a sitting position.

"I don't know" said Phil, who had sneakily been shuffling closer to Dan. He leaned in now and their faces were just inches apart. "What do you think it's worth?"

Dan didn't reply, instead gazing into the other boys eyes. The trials of the last few weeks had left smudges of dusky lavender-grey under his eyes, but in that moment they were more vibrant than ever before, and glittering with joy and suppressed laughter. 

He leaned in a little closer and Phil mirrored his actions. Their breath mingled. Dan closing his eyes in anticipation, Phil leaning ever closer. 

Dan felt the other boys lips ghost over his, a gentle feather like touch. He opened his eyes suddenly.

"Hey!" He protested.

"What?" Said Phil, feigning innocence, mischief dancing in his eyes. 

Dan shook his head smiling and pulled the other boy in for a far more passionate kiss, slipping his hand around to Phil's slender yet toned back in order to close the distance. This time it was Dan who moved away.

"Soooo...." he said questioningly. Phil threw his head back and laughed, the tip of his tongue just peeking out between his teeth.

"Is that it? You'll have to try harder than that to get my best kept secret out of me."

Dan pushed him back into the bed. "You're such an idiot." Phil pushed himself up into his elbows and arched a single eyebrow. Dan turned, swinging his leg over Phil so that he was straddling him. Phil just smiled.

Dan leaned forward so that his face was level with the other boys. "Tell me..." he wheedled. 

"Not a chance," chuckled Phil "Nope nopety nope. Not even when you pout at me like that."

Dan, who had indeed stuck out his lower slightly at the outright refusal, saw that his current tactic wasn't working. He leaned forward pressing a sweet and gentle kiss onto the other boys lips, trailing his fingers lightly up the reclining boys chest, feeling the slight bumps of his ribs. 

And then he attacked.

Phil broke away from the kiss gasping. "Dan no! " he shrieked. "Da-da-DAN! Stop IT!!" 

Dan continued his assault on Phil's ribs, like all older siblings he knew the exact points to put pressure on to get the desires reaction. "DAN" Phil shrieked with laughter. "STOP-STOP- I'll tell you- I'll tell you." 

Dan paused, cocking his head to one side to consider Phil's words. "Really?" He asked. " I'm not sure if I believe you." 

Phil squealed as Dan began to tickle to sides once again, thrashing beneath him. A sudden powerful twist caused Dan to over balance, and the two of them were on the floor. Phil,taking advantage of Dan's surprise, was quick to sit on top of the other boy reversing their position from before.

"Oh look," said Phil with a smirk. "It looks like the tables have turned." Dan tensed as he prepared to be tickled mercilessly. But Phil just sat there. A heavy but comfortable weight across his groin and upper thighs. Dan began to relax.

Phil studied Dan's flushed face as he panted from the previous exertion. His hair was delightfully rumpled and his cheeks were so pink they could have belonged to a doll. He looked perfect.

Phil leaned in, shifting his weight forward and unintentionally causing friction between them. He felt Dan tense, and only then did he realise what he had done.

The realisation that he had turned Dan on threatened to overwhelm him with embarrassment, but instead of apologising he decide to work with it. 

This time the friction between their crotches was intentional, and Phil held eye contact as he leaned closer and closer to Dan. He planted his hands either side of the boy's shoulders, and let the boy close his eyes in anticipation of a kiss before he lowered his head to the youngers weakness, his pale neck. He let his breath brush over the sensitive skin there before nibbling his way up to the boy's ear.

"So," he murmured, attraction making his voice far deeper and richer than before. "Do you really want to know?" Dan could barely gather his thoughts enough to formulate a coherent answer, but after a few seconds he managed to choke out an affirmative. 

"Well" said Phil huskily. He trailed his lips along the boy's jawline. "I'm actually..." he paused to kiss the hollow behind the other ear, feeling the warmth of a thudding pulse through the thin skin. "A ginger."

It took a moment for that to sink in, but when it did Dan burst out laughing. Phil looked on slightly bemused as tears sprung to Dan's eyes and he seemed once again to lose all coherence.

"What's so funny?" Phil asked chuckling slightly.

Dan only laughed harder.

Eventually when the shaking and hysterics had abated he looked up at Phil, wiped his eyes and managed to choke out :" So, you meant to tell me... that all this time... I've been making out with a soulless ginger??"

Phil just stared at him in bemusement. Something else seemed to occur to Dan, as once more he began to snicker. "What now?" Phil asked humorously.

Dan giggled. "Do the carpets ma..." Phil cut him off abruptly. 

"Dan Howell, I swear to God if you finish that sentence whatever we have here it done." He said sternly.

"...tch the..." 

Phil made an exasperated noise and pressed his lips to Dan's effectively shutting him up. Dan pressed up against him, deepening the kiss, all thoughts of gingerness forgotten.

And as we move away from the two boys lost in each other, we see a world that simply couldn't care less.


End file.
